


Little Notes

by Spacecadet72



Series: Call You Mine [1]
Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kit has to leave for a business trip, Ella leaves little reminders for him to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write a full blown Modern AU fic, but I know myself well enough to know that it would never get finished. So instead, I'm writing little oneshots that fit into the verse, which is more my speed. :D In this 'verse, Kit has inherited his father's company, and also has a title.

Kit had first been taken in by her grace and her beauty, but it was her words that hypnotized him. And while her voice was lovely and soft, there was a strength and a steel behind it when she spoke about things being better than they are, about the status quo not being good enough if one had the opportunity to change it. He thinks he fell in love with her the first time she told him “have courage and be kind.” 

He had taken the motto to heart in the days and weeks following their meeting and had used it to navigate the confusion and sorrow and loneliness he had felt following his father's death. There was so much pressure to fill his father’s place as head of the company, and all he could think about were the alternating images of the mystery girl's smile and the last time he'd spoken to his father before he died. 

And after--after he'd found her again, after he'd learned her name _(Ella_ ), after what the press had called their Fairytale Wedding--it had become their thing, as special as the three little words they exchanged daily. 

At first it had been only verbal, murmured to each other with knowing smiles and an often chiding lightness. 

But then, there were days when they were apart and the phrase spread to emails and text messages. 

_Be kind_ one would read just as he was on his way to a board meeting. 

_Have courage_ he would send when she was about to give a presentation at work. 

_And all will be well_ they would both send back as they were physically apart but their hearts were ever together. 

A little over a year after they were married, he packs his things with a heavy heart. He is needed at an important merger meeting several cities away, and while normally Ella would accompany him, the doctor had ordered bed rest until she delivers their first child, a girl they plan on naming after both of their mothers. 

"I'll be back in a couple of days." He says softly as he sits next to her on the edge of their bed. 

"I know." she says with a soft smile, her hand resting on his on top of her rounded stomach. "And we'll be waiting for you." 

He returns her smile and leans in for a kiss. 

"You'd better get going." she says as he pulls back. 

"I love you." He says as he nods and squeezes her hand.

"And I love you." she replies before he walks out of the room. 

He sends her a text from the car on you way to the airport. _Missing you already._

Instead of the reply he is expecting, he receives a picture of her smiling face and the words _check your coat pocket._

He frowns slightly, but reaches into his right coat pocket. When he finds nothing but the pack of gum he put in there last week, he moves to the other side. He pulls out a small piece of paper--a bright blue sticky note in the shape of a butterfly. _Have courage_ is written in her loopy handwriting and he knows his smile is what his bodyguard would call goofy, but he can't bring himself to care. 

He sends back a picture of him grinning and holding the note and then they are at the airport and he is walking towards the plane. 

He finds the next one as he's reaching into his suitcase for his toothbrush and toothpaste later that night. 

_Be kind_ is written, this time on a pink, flower shaped sticky note. He sticks it on his nightstand next to the blue note from before. Her words fill him with warmth every time the bright colors catch his eye and he smiles, even as he misses her. 

He thinks of the notes, and looks at the pictures on his phone in between meetings all the next day. 

He gets knowing looks from the older men attending and he simply smiles back, too happy and in love to be embarrassed. 

He finds nothing as he gets ready for bed that night and feels a little disappointed at not having a new note. His meetings have run long and it's too late to call her, but then he looks at the two on the nightstand, smiles and turns the light off and goes goes to sleep. 

His disappointment turns to excitement the next morning as he finds a third sticky note--a yellow sun--tucked into his shirt sleeve. 

_And all will be well._

He glances at his watch and seeing that he has some time before he needs to make his way downstairs, he picks up his phone and presses the first speed dial. 

"Good morning, darling." Ella’s voice is sleepy and languid on the other end of the line. 

"Good morning, love." He replies, pitching his voice low and quiet. "Did I wake you?"

She hums a response in the back of her throat and he he can just picture her nodding, her smile growing as she stretches. "But there are worse things to wake up to."

"I got your other notes." He says, his grin coloring his tone.

"Did you like them?" 

He lies back on the bed, his unoccupied hand reaching up to play with the comforter and wishes, not for the first time, that he was there with her. 

"They’re not as good as having you here, but they'll do." He says, his voice teasing and light. 

"I'll be there next time." she promises with a yawn. 

He glances at his watch. It's about time for him to leave. "I'll let you sleep." 

She makes a sound of protest. "I'm awake."

"Not for much longer, I'll wager." He says, his smile turning soft. "I need to go, anyway."

"Okay, I love you."

"And I love you." He says before ending the call and getting off the bed. 

He pauses near the bed stand and picks the yellow sticky note up, and runs his thumb over the words written there before sticking it in his pocket. 

_Only one more day. And all will be well,_ he thinks before walking out the door.


End file.
